


comfy

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, tis i the 10th floor advocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 8 of the johnjae challengeroommate
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Kudos: 17





	comfy

the first thing johnny realized when he started dating jaehyun was that he and his roommates lived in a very free environment. it’s not that he hadn’t visited the apartment, but now that he was there as somebody’s boyfriend, not just a guest, it seemed like the boys got comfortable.

don’t get him wrong, his own roommates were very comfortable with him and they had weekly movie nights and would help each other through personal issues, but the thing with the 127 residents was that…

nobody ever wore fucking shirts.

johnny was close friends with most of them at this point, but there was so much skin exposed all of the time that he got tired sometimes. 

it could be the dead of winter and jungwoo would open the door for him with only sweatpants. 

he had to watch mark untangle things from yuta’s navel and nipple piercings way too many times to count.

mark would actually walk out to take the trash in only his shorts, while taeil cooked spaghetti with zero fear of burning his belly in the heat. and nobody seemed to have a problem with the constant nudity.

but all of them were johnny’s friends, who he’d laugh at in these situations, the real issue was with jaehyun.

jaehyun, in all of his chiselled pale glory, would see johnny through his misery, clearly taking advantage of his boyfriend’s weakness. 

the younger always seemed to take longer to put the groceries away when he’d notice johnny staring, or he’d make a show of stretching himself whenever he got up from the couch, whatever he could to get his boyfriend to drag him away from the conversation and into the bedroom.

and johnny had started to get used to it by now, but in a night when they’re drinking and lounging around the living room, when jaehyun’s out to grab something in his room, yuta points at him and says “you know, you could always do an uno reverse card on him, you’re buffer than him, and he’s just fucking horny all the time”

johnny squints at the japanese boy “if taeyong ever saw me in the kitchen without a shirt on, he’d skin me alive”

“nah, hyung, do it here, we’re chill” mark assured him from his spot on the floor.

johnny nodded at them right before jaehyun appeared from the hall.

-

the following morning, johnny reveled in jaehyun’s roommates laughter as the younger nearly choked himself in his coffee when he sat on the breakfast table with no shirt, a trail of hickeys down his chest and nail scratches on his back.


End file.
